The Chipmunk Adventure: My Version
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: What would have happened if one of the hot air balloons... popped? What I think should have happened. Mainly SxJ, but tons of AxB and ExT. Lots of kissing between 8 year olds though...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, call me crazy. I have three other multi-chap stories, and I'm starting a new one. I had to write this down though! This is set in the cartoon when their eight or ten. I think their eight. I hope so. Chow!**

**0x0x0x**

It was a bright sunny day, and six best friends were getting dressed to do something very important. Well, at least to the oldest ones it was. The middle child of one family was the only one who dreaded it. His older brother had tricked the babysitter, and had made a deal with strangers. What could be worse?

"Hurry up, boys! We don't wanna be late!" shouted Alvin, the oldest of the three triplet Seville boys. Simon, the middle child of the chipmunks, rolled his eyes. Theodore, the youngest, only nodded.

Nearby, up in a tree house, the other three friends were talking amongst themselves.

"It's time to show Alvin who is better!" Brittany, the oldest of the chipettes, said.

"I hope we see some fascinating architecture." Jeanette, the middle child of the sisters, exclaimed.

"I just want to eat the food!" Ellie, the youngest girl, giggled.

They all finished packing and went to their destination.

**0x0x0x**

When Brittany and Alvin saw each other, they began bickering. Typical. Simon and Jeanette talked about... well, whatever nerds talk about. Theodore and Eleanor ate the few snacks they brought with them. They heard the front door open, causing them to fall silent. Claus and Claudia had entered their front yard.

"Welcome children! And thank you for joining us!" Claudia said in a funny accent. Claus just lit a cigar and watched.

"As you see, we have two-" She was cut off buy the girl's pink balloon popping.

"-I mean, one hot air balloon for you to ride in." Claudia finished. Alvin and Brittany groaned.

"Now how will we race around the world?" Brittany asked.

"How about whoever crosses the finish line," Claudia pointed to a thick white line ", first wins?" She was not going to give up the money now.

"Okay!" Five them happily agreed. Simon groaned, but shrugged and followed them into the blue hot air balloon. Soon they were off.

**0x0x0x**

"What's our first stop, Simon?" Jeanette asked. She didn't look at him in the eyes for fear of getting lost in them. She had a habit of doing that. Jeanette wasn't one to go against what most say, but she went against one thing. Eight year olds are old enough to love.

"Mexico." Simon eventually got used to the idea of riding around the world. He sat down next to Jeanette and played with her hair, making them both blush. He couldn't help it, he loves everything about her!

After landing in the trees, dropping off a doll, and almost getting run over by horses, the chipmunks began to sing. The chipettes danced along. The Mexicans danced with them too. During the middle of the song though, the boys were kissed by strangers on the lips! They blushed, but their best friends became very mad. They bought dresses that was sure to make them drop to their knees when they showed them. When they were back in the air, the chipmunks almost did.

Jeanette began to hum a song that she loved. It reminded her of how she felt for Simon. It also reminded her of how her sisters felt for his brothers. They denied it, but they totally loved them. Jeanette looked at them. Eleanor and Theodore were talking about how hungry they were. Beautiful. Brittany and Alvin were nose to nose, no doubt, bickering about some useless topic again. One of these days someone's going to bump into them, making them kiss each other. Jeanette hoped that happened soon.

She then looked at Simon. He was looking at the stars, most likely trying to look for constellations. Jeanette decided to join him.

"Boo!" she whispered in his ear. He shrieked and fell backwards onto Jeanette.

"Sorry Jeanette. You scared me.'' Simon said while helping her up.

"No, it's my fault. I just wanted to see if you screamed like a girl." That made Simon chuckle. He patted the seat next to him, signaling for her to sit down. She did. They sat in comfortable silence until Simon broke it.

"Sometimes I wonder if the stars don't like me. I can never find the little dipper!" he quietly exclaimed, causing Jeanette to giggle. Then something from today made her ask her next question.

"Simon, what did you feel when that girl kissed you? You know, in Mexico?" As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted them. Simon surprised her though.

"Absolutely nothing. It didn't change the way I felt for the girl I love. I'm a little upset though. She stole my first kiss." Simon sadly said.

"Well, don't consider it your first kiss then. When the sparks fly, fireworks go off, and birds chirp, that's when you should consider it your first kiss." Jeanette dreamily said.

"Someone's been reading way too many romance novels." And with that, Simon kissed her. On the mouth. And all those things Jeanette described happened. For both of them. But the kiss ended as quickly as it started. Jeanette touched her still tingling lips.

"S-S-Sorry Jeanette. I don't why I did that. I didn't mean t-" He was cut off by a warm pair of lips. This was extremely brave of Jeanette, being the very shy one, but he didn't object. They both stopped kissing when their lungs begged for air. Jeanette leaned against him, and Simon wrapped his arm around her. They didn't notice their siblings gaping at them.

**0x0x0x**

When they woke up, Jeanette's head was on Simon's chest with his arm around her. So what happened last night wasn't a dream. She happily sighed, and Simon woke up. He kissed her forehead, and went back to sleep. He jumped up when he noticed as well last wasn't a dream. Jeanette put her finger on his lips and pointed to their siblings.

Alvin and Brittany were leaning against each other, but they were kicking each other too. The weird part was, they were still asleep. Eleanor and Theodore were holding hands. It was an adorable sight to see. Their siblings probably wouldn't wake up for another three or four hours (it was still dawn), so very, very young couple started to steer towards their next stop: Bermuda. When they were on their way, they still had a lot of time on their hands. What did they do? Well, it's something most eight year old boys and girls don't normally do. They stopped right before everyone else woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were in Bermuda, the girls put on their bathing suits faster than a snap, and put on the scuba diving gear. If they were going to get the doll, they had to go under the sea. Alvin tried to convince not to, saying it was a man's job, but they didn't listen. So when they went underwater, the boys began to worry. Simon worried the most, considering it was his girlfriend that was risking her life. Do you know any eight year old girls who could professionally scuba dive? Didn't think so.

The girls swam until they saw a sunken ship, which they assumed to be the drop off area. They went inside and got the chipmunk doll. However, they didn't notice the giant shark swimming just outside of where they w**ere.**

**0x0x0x  
><strong>

The boys twiddled their thumbs, occasionally glancing at the water, waiting for their loves to arise. Yep, even though they never told anyone but themselves, even Theodore loved a girl. They never told Dave because he would lecture them and give them 'The Talk' early. Simon already knew about, Alvin found out from a book (amazing), and Theodore only heard about what it was.

When Alvin looked up, he nearly fainted. Brittany was in the mouth of a shark. Tears were coming out of her eyes as the shark bit her, and blood came dripping out. Alvin shook his brothers. They gasped at the sight. Brittany and the shark then went under water again. Five minutes later, her sisters came out of the water, sobbing harshly. That could only mean one thing: Brittany was eaten.

Everyone hugged each other and cried for what seemed like a year. They stopped when they heard Alvin's name being called. It was weak, yes, but it was also a little pitchy. It sounded like... no, it had to be a crazed fan. But indeed it was, in fact, Brittany. She was bleeding slightly, had bruises all over her, and she looked like a wreck. True. But she was alive!

Her sisters and friends rushed over to her, helping her up. Simon bought bandages from a nearby store and carefully placed them on her. Her sisters hugged her like she would die if they let go. God truly knew how to perform miracles. **(Sorry for those who do not believe in Him!) **Alvin kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, catching her off guard. But she soon snuggled up against him. He carried her back to the hot air balloon with all the strength he could muster, and let her fall asleep while laying in his lap. He watched her as if she was an angel, which to him, she was.

"Now we just need to get Theodore and Eleanor together." Jeanette joked.

"That won't be so hard." Simon replied. He wrapped his arm around Jeanette's waste, making her blush, and led her threw the roads of Bermuda's capitol. When they past the young friends, Jeanette 'accidentally' bumped into Eleanor, making her fall into Theodore. Eleanor glared, but Jeanette played innocent.

"Meet us at the balloon in a half an hour. Alvin and Brittany could use some privacy." she whispered into her sister's ear. Eleanor nodded.

**0x0x0x**

Simon and Jeanette were the last to arrive back at the balloon. They had bought medicine for Brittany, plenty of food for them, and yes, snagged a few kisses. Eleanor and Brittany were talking about how they thought Brittany was a goner, and Brittany was explaining how she escaped. Alvin held Brittany in in his arms the whole time. When Jeanette sat down next to her sister, Simon did the same thing. After a while, they headed to Athens with a recovering Brittany. The girls fell asleep before the boys.

"How did we get so lucky to have them in our lives?" Simon asked no one in particular. He pushed some of Jeanette's hair from her face. She looked so cute when she was asleep.

"I don't know." Alvin replied while stroking Brittany's head. If everything went well, she would be her old self by tomorrow. He was so happy she wasn't dead. What other woman would put up with him? No one.

"At least you can kiss them when you want to. I'm too nervous, and Eleanor probably doesn't even like me." Theodore said glumly. Simon whispered something into his ear that made him perk up.

"Really? She said that?" Theodore asked.

"Told me herself." Simon replied.

**0x0x0x**

"Remind me to never follow a stranger's directions again." Simon said to Jeanette. She sighed. Jeanette was looking at the famous pyramids that she had only seen in books. She smiled when Simon joined her pyramid gazing.

Ok, I'm pretty sure Athens does not have pyramids. So why are they looking at them? Because they asked for directions from a hobo. Oh boy. Somehow they ended up in Egypt, and were trying to figure out how to get back. The only exciting thing that had happened was that Eleanor and Theodore were together. They even kissed a few times. **(I haven't even had my first kiss yet, and here** **I am, writing about eight year old kissing. I need help)  
><strong>

Simon began to silently thank Claus and Claudia for setting up this trip. If it wasn't for them, Jeanette wouldn't be his, Brittany wouldn't be Alvin's, and Eleanor wouldn't be Theo's. The plus that came with this was the fact that they were very young (maybe too young) and had many happy years to spend together. Simon began to think about marriage and children, but shook his head at the thought. He liked to think ahead, but not too far ahead!

"What's wrong, Simon?" Jeanette asked groggily. It was then that Simon realized it was about midnight. He looked at Jeanette who was now wide awake, but looking the wrong way. She didn't have her glasses on, so Simon put them on himself.

"Thanks. But seriously, is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly. Simon shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking about you."

"Good, because I was dreaming about you." Jeanette pecked him on the lips, but Simon gave her an even longer kiss. They might as well be teenagers by the way they were acting. But you shouldn't blame them. They can't help but melt into the kisses.

When they broke up completely ten minutes later, they were slightly gasping, but still smiling. Jeanette lay her head back on her boyfriend's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. Blankets were overrated.

"I wonder what Dave would say if he was here." Simon said thoughtfully.

"He'd probably scream all three of your names." Jeanette said. They laughed and went to sleep.

**0x0x0x**

The chipmunks and chipettes woke up with a start. There were anchors pulling them to what looked like a palace. They tried to pull them off with little to no success. They just had to wait to see if these people were friend or foe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I might complete this story by the end of this week. I hope so, it might be long. I can't help updating like a crazy person, I have so many ideas.**

**0x0x0x**

When the six children were in the palace, the prince carefully looked at the. He looked to be no more than four. Extra guards had to hold Alvin and Brittany because they were struggling. When the small prince spoke, Brittany growled.

"It is decided. In ten hours time, these girls will become the first of my may wives. Guards, take them and their friends to their bed chambers, and make sure they are well treated. Have a good night, beautiful girls and weird friends." He seemed to be a clone of Simon when he was smaller. The four year old was speaking perfectly!

"If you think I'm going to marry the little twerp, then your dead wrong!" Brittany yelled. The others just stayed perfectly still as the Chipettes were carried away, leaving only the boys. The guards were about to take them to their bed chambers, but Simon spoke up.

"Your, uh, majesty. Do you really want to marry these girls?" I mean-" he started.

"Do not question the prince!" They sighed. If they went against him, they could be executed.

"Well, you see, my brothers and I are in a relationship with these girls. Can we at least spend the night in their bed chambers? You know, spending the last night together as couples? Alvin asked. The prince pondered on this, but agreed.

**0x0x0x**

The girls quietly wept as the ladies "fixed them up". They didn't want to get married to him. They wanted to marry the chipmunks. When they were ready, that is. Why do these things happen to them?

"I don't want to marry him, no matter how rich he is! Wait, how rich is he?" Brittany asked. The girls looked the older women, who were about to reply, but someone beat them.

"How rich is he? Really Brittany? If I wasn't the rich, successful child I am now, would you still love me?" a rather annoyed Alvin asked. There, in the doorway, stood the chipmunks.

"Of course I would!" Brittany replied while getting up.

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

This went on for about two minutes. They were nose to nose now. Alvin was about to reply, but Brittany kissed him instead. The women awed, so the other four kids kissed too, and the women clapped. When they stopped the women were about to cry. How could the prince do this? Break up such a beautiful love? Medina, the prince's mother, was going to talk to him. When they left, the kids hardly noticed. Thy just stayed in each others embrace for a long period of time.

"Would to." Brittany whispered, making Alvin feel guilty.

"Sorry I doubted you." He whispered. Brittany only nodded. She loved hugging Alvin so much, she would kill for it. The prince was practically taking away her world. **(Too old?)**

"The prince let us stay with you tonight." Simon said, sitting on a bed. Jeanette followed suit.

"Good." she weakly replied.

"I say we make the best of our time with each other, because... because this is the last time will be able to love each other." Theodore said before crying a little. Everyone joined him for a bit before composing themselves.

"I just want to lay with you, Simon." Jeanette exclaimed.

"We will do that then. Oh, by the way, Jeanette and I claim this bed." That made Jeanette blush. There were only three beds. Sure, she had slept with Simon before, but that was a long time ago. She swallowed down her fears and took her place next to Simon, who wrapped his arm around her, making her put her head on his chest. Their siblings copied them. If only they could freeze time.

Then, someone started pounding on the door.

**Half an Hour Before: With the Prince and his mother**

"Son, why must you do this? You are only four!'' Medina yelled.

"What better way to start marrying! Three beautiful young girls don't just appear in your palace everyday!" Medina sighed.

"To your room. You are forbidden to marry them." Yep, it was that easy.

Medina ran as quickly to the room of the young lovers. She smiled at her success.

**Present**

Medina explained that the wedding was off, but she could not get their dolls back. They could try tomorrow, and they were aloud to stay here until they did. The six kids hugged her. She left, and the girls slept in their counterparts' arms in a well needed sleep.

**Was that good?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so don't judge me on how many chapters I publish in one day! Please! If I don't publish my ideas the second I get them, I lose it forever... Chow!**

**0x0x0x**

When Simon and Jeanette woke up, there were clothes on the edge of their bed. Simon's was some puffy blue pants (Jeanette laughed at them, he just pouted) and a vest. No shirt. Just vest, much to his dismay. Jeanette couldn't help but stare at him when he was fully dressed. There was more to his little body than his large sweater suggested. When Simon caught Jeanette staring, he put his hands on his hips.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Simon began making funny poses, causing Jeanette to laugh.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"This." Simon pulled Jeanette into a kiss, and they both instantly melted. When they broke apart, they saw Brittany and Alvin staring.

"Do you like watching us kiss? Because we'll do it again." Jeanette said. The oldest kids shuck their heads.

"I was just thinking about how you guys are such a cute couple." said Brittany.

"My mind just kept on repeating "Nerd Love"." Alvin exclaimed. Brittany flicked him on the head, causing him to glare at her, but she just kissed him. Jeanette went behind some curtains and changed.

"Hey Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Yea?"

"Any clue on how to put on a bra?"

"Ummmm, yes?" Brittany shakily looked at Alvin. He mouthed _"__Blackmail"._

"Why?"

"Just... come here!" Brittany walked behind the curtains. When she came out, she was pale white. She ran to her clothes, which was just like Jeanette's in pink, and gasped. Her thoughts were short lived because Jeanette had come out from the curtains. Jeanette was wearing purple silk pants with a sparkly fabric over it. The belly button shirt she was wearing might as well be a thick rubber band across her chest with straps. And yes, her boobs were bigger, but just a little. She also had gold.. shoes? on her feet. Alvin wolf whistled, Brittany smiled, and Simon stood frozen in shock. She was beautiful!

"Do I look okay?" she asked timidly.

"Okay? Jeanette you look amazing!" Brittany gushed.

"What she said." Alvin agreed. Simon decided to play over controlling boyfriend.

"I HATE IT! TAKE IT OFF!" Simon yelled. "Do you how many boys will be looking at you? A ton! If you love me, Jeanette, take it off. If not, we're through!" Jeanette was just about to cry. Did he really hate it? When a few tears slipped out, Simon ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm kidding Jeanette. It's gorgeous. I love it! I love you." he whispered.

"You're so mean." Jeanette fake whined. Simon chuckled. Then he realized something.

"Theo and Ellie didn't wake up!"

"Maybe it's better. We can get the dolls and come back. Alvin and I will get changed, then we can go." said Brittany. She and Alvin put the new clothes on (Alvin gaped at Brittany for a while), and left.

**0x0x0x**

This isn't good. There are king cobras guarding the dolls! Jeanette tried to tip toe away, but Brittany stopped her. She had a crazy idea of charming them. Jeanette reluctantly followed her sister to the front of the room.

_Honey your a sweet thing_  
><em> and you look so fine<em>  
><em> All i ever wanted<em>  
><em> is to make you mine<em>

_ Give me a clue_  
><em> Tell me what i need to do<em>  
><em> to get lucky with you<em>

_ Boy I really love you_  
><em> with my heart and soul<em>  
><em> Honey won't you take me<em>  
><em> Where I want to go<em>

_ Getting lucky _  
><em> whoo, getting lucky <em>  
><em> It's really what it's all about<em>  
><em> Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky<em>  
><em> It's something I can't do without<em>

_ Honey I've been waiting,_  
><em> waiting patiently<em>  
><em> Let me unlock your heart boy<em>  
><em> I think I got the key<em>

_ (Chorus x4)_

_ Oh honey, honey_  
><em> Give me a clue <em>  
><em> wontcha Tell me what I need to do <em>  
><em> To get lucky with you<br>_

The boys were speechless. Somehow, the girls sang a song and 'charmed' the snakes, got the dolls, met up with Ellie and Theo, and were about to climb out the window. Brittany and Jeanette ran over and grabbed them. Eleanor was carrying a small ice box in her hands. When they were up in the air, Simon asked what was in the the box. No one was prepared for what was in it: a baby penguin!

"Eleanor, that's a penguin. Why is there a penguin here?" Jeanette asked.

"Um, it's kind of our engagement present. We're taking it to Antarctica." Eleanor replied confidently.

"Says who?" asked Alvin. He wasn't exactly too happy with this idea.

"Says us. We're going to Antarctica, Alvin." Alvin groaned. Brittany just kissed him the whole ride so he didn't talk. The other four kissed for the awesome feeling.

**0x0x0x**

**Good? Bad? SO AWESOME it makes all other stories look like they were written by a two year old? So suckish it looks like it WAS written by a two year old?**

**TELL ME! OH, AND WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES!**


End file.
